Pediophobic, Not
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: Deidaramembenci semua boneka yang ada di dunia. Menurutnya, boneka itu menyeramkan (ia tidak takut, sama sekali tidak!) dan berkomplot dengan sesama boneka untuk menyebarkan teror dalam mimpi anak-anak. Namun bukan itu saja alasan 'benci'nya pada boneka... Pre-SasoDei, TsunDeidara in action.
Deidara, 7 tahun, membenci semua boneka yang ada di dunia. Menurutnya, boneka itu menyeramkan (ia tidak takut, sama sekali tidak!) dan berkomplot dengan sesama boneka untuk menyebarkan teror dalam mimpi anak-anak. Lihat saja mata boneka berbentuk manusia yang bahannya kaca; berkilauan mengerikan, menatapmu dari balik kaca etalase seperti anak kucing terbuang. Lalu begitu kau bawa pulang ke rumah, ia akan dengan senang hati menghantuimu dalam mimpi tiap malam yang kau lalui.

Mendengar penjelasannya tentang kebencian terhadap boneka, Ayah Deidara—Namikaze Minato—hanya cengar-cengir sendiri. Di belakang si lelaki pirang, seorang _redhead_ yang berstatus ibu di rumah mereka a.k.a Uzumaki Kushina mulai memasuki mode _Bloody Red Habanero_. Di sisi lain ruangan, Kurama berusaha menyembunyikan semua koleksi film yang berbau horor ala Chucky milik Ayah mereka.

Mengingat memori masa kecil itu, Deidara—yang kini berusia 19 tahun—meniup poninya keras. Ada rasa puas tersendiri mengingat bagaimana sang Ibu langsung membakar seluruh koleksi film yang belum disembunyikan Kurama di halaman belakang. Namun bagian menyebalkannya ya…

" _Nah, karena semua video yang berbau Chucky udah gak ada—" Terdengar isakan tangis dari Minato, masih belum merelakan kepergian koleksi yang sudah ia kumpulkan dari remaja sampai dewasa. "—bisa tolong belikan boneka di toko ujung blok? Sepupumu yang masih kecil mau datang ke rumah, ngerayain ulang tahunnya di sini. Sekalian dibungkus kado, dipita juga ya!"_

Itu bukan permintaan meski diucapkan dengan senyuman. Itu adalah perintah; titah dari Ratu penguasa rumah yang tidak bisa dibantah oleh siapapun juga. Karena itulah, Deidara sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju toko yang dimaksud: Toko Boneka Akasuna yang terletak di ujung blok. Deidara pernah ke sana sekali sebelum tragedi pembakaran koleksi film horor Ayahnya terjadi, dan katakan saja hal itu tidak berakhir baik baginya.

(tapi sumpah suer terkewer-kewer ia tidak takut dengan boneka; sama sekali tidak! Berhenti memandangnya penuh tuduhan begitu!)

Sambil menyapa tetangga yang ia kenal, Deidara menggerutu dalam hati.

Sebenarnya bukan karena penampilan fisik boneka yang, er, berpotensi menyebabkan mimpi buruk saja yang membuatnya _benci_ pada mereka.

* * *

"Selamat datang di—"

Ucapan itu terputus begitu si penjaga toko melihat sosok Deidara masuk dengan wajah tertekuk. Sepasang alis _vermillion_ naik beberapa senti, tetapi masih terlihat dan belum tertutupi poni rambut yang agak panjang. Tangannya yang setengah jalan menata boneka di rak dekat meja kasir terhenti. Hening sejenak. Hanya suara dari kendaraan lalu lalang yang memenuhi indra pendengaran mereka. Tidak ada yang angkat suara sampai si penjaga toko mendengus—Deidara bersumpah makhluk satu itu sedang menahan tawa.

Batuk batuk sebentar. "Selamat datang di Toko Boneka Akasuna. Kau tidak sebegitu isengnya sampai mau membakar toko ini di waktu senggang, 'kan?"

Deidara berdecak kesal. Wajahnya terpaling ke etalase dekat pintu. "Sialnya, enggak. Boneka buat anak perempuan usia 5 tahun, dong."

Sasori—ya, itu nama si penjaga toko—menepuk celemeknya yang agak berdebu sebelum melipat tangan di depan dada. "Boneka yang kayak gimana? Anak perempuan umur 5 tahun suka semua jenis boneka, bodoh."

 _Twitch._ "Apa aja asal aku bisa cepat keluar dari sini, un."

 _Smirk._ "Ho. Masih takut sama boneka, Dei?"

 _Double twitch._ "Aku enggak takut sama boneka, un!"

Sasori hanya geleng-geleng pelan. "Ya ya ya, apapun yang kamu bilang—" Sepasang mata coklat menatap Deidara mengejek. "—tetap aja intinya kamu takut sama boneka."

Geraman kesal. Tangan Deidara terkepal di dalam saku rompinya. "Boneka apapun yang bentuknya bukan manusia, un." Seandainya di seberang jalan tidak ada pos polisi, Deidara akan dengan suka rela menikam si _redhead_ menyebalkan musuhnya sejak kecil ini.

Acuh tak acuh dengan kekesalan Deidara, Sasori bersenandung pelan sambil menyiapkan pesanan Deidara—yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri; di depan pintu masuk toko, menghalangi siapapun yang ingin memasuki toko bernuansa merah dari atas sampai bawah itu. Untungnya ini masih jam setengah sembilan pagi, jadi toko belum terlalu ramai. Tidak ada pertengkaran yang harus terjadi seperti pertama dan terakhir kali Deidara mampir kemari.

(tidak perlu repot-repot penasaran. Bayangkan seorang anak kecil berambut pirang adu debat dengan suara volume maksimal melawan seorang murid SMA yang sedang bertugas menjaga toko. Singkat kata, Sasori belum pernah melihat Deidara masuk ke toko keluarganya lagi sampai hari ini)

Hening kembali mampir saat Sasori membungkus boneka. Kertas kado yang dipilih bercorak mawar merah dengan latar belakang putih; pita sewarna dengan mawar di kertas kado digunakan untuk menghiasi boneka yang sudah berada di dalam kotak dan tidak sempat dilihat oleh Deidara. Begitu selesai (Deidara harus mengakui _oyaji_ yang tidak terlihat seperti _oyaji_ itu berbakat dalam bidang seni) Sasori langsung menekuk tangan di atas meja kasir, badannya setengah membungkuk. "Mau dibayar sekarang enggak?"

 _Krik_. Seulas senyuman yang terbentuk tipis di bibir Sasori sama sekali tidak membuatnya tampan—Deidara bersumpah demi sisa koleksi film horor Ayahnya yang disembunyikan Kurama entah dimana. Senyuman itu mengejeknya; sama sekali tidak enak dilihat dan membuat kepalanya berasap saking mengesalkannya. Bukan karena wajahnya yang terbakar atau apa, catat itu!

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah berjalan agak jauh dari toko boneka yang ia benci setengah mati, Deidara jongkok menghadap pohon beringin di pertigaan jalan dengan tangan menutupi wajah.

Inilah alasan lain kenapa ia benci boneka: mereka semua, termasuk seorang penjualnya yang baru ia temui dan lumayan mirip dengan boneka, sama-sama sering membuat Deidara merasa ia terkena serangan jantung tiap kali bertatap mata. Menyebalkan sekali 'kan, kalau semisal ia pingsan di tempat karena jantungnya harus bekerja ekstra entah mengapa dan berakhir terkapar di ICU rumah sakit terdekat?

(dan sampai mati pun Deidara tidak akan mengakui kalau mukanya memerah dan kepalanya nyaris berasap selain karena marah; ia tidak pernah menyimpan rasa apapun kecuali benci pada si penjaga toko bernama Sasori itu, sialan!)

* * *

 **[end]**

* * *

 **Pojok Bacotan Arwah Gentayangan:**

Ufu, Tsundeidara (?) in action~ /diledakin Untuk setting fic ini, selisih umur mereka sekitar 8 tahunan; jadi pas Deidara pertama kali ke Toko Bonekanya Sasori (7 tahun), Sasori umurnya 15-16 tahun. Deidara enggak pernah mampir ke toko itu lagi sampai yang barusan, cuma papasan sekalian tengkar ama Sasori di tempat lain. Sekian aja bacotannya. Terima kasih udah mampir baca, maaf kalau berantakan, dan review sangat dinantikan owo)/~

 **P.S:** Pediophobia (dikutip dari Mbah Wikipedia) adalah rasa takut terhadap boneka, cabang dari Automatonophobia. Feel free to correct me!

 **P.P.S:** Naruto masih punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, ngomong-omong.


End file.
